


Silver Bells

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Felicity and Oliver share something neither has done before.<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 199<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

**Silver Bells**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Limo Driver  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Felicity and Oliver share something neither has done before.  
 **Word Count:** 199  
 **Prompt:** Holidays

 **Silver Bells**  
Oliver and Felicity left the offices of Wayne Industries after several meetings on a joint interest. They got in the town car to return to their hotel and return to Starling City in the morning.

“We should do some shopping before we head back home.” Oliver said as they rode along. “I haven't even started my Christmas shopping.”

“I'm done.” Felicity said. “I finished on cyber Monday. I have it all wrapped and ready.”

Oliver grinned. “I wish I was that organized.”

“I have always wanted to do that.” Felicity pointed out the window at a hansom cab.

“Driver, take us to the park.” Oliver said.

“What are you doing?” Felicity said.

“I'm taking you on a carriage ride.” Oliver said. “We may not get another chance.”

They got to the cab stand and got into a carriage. They circled the park with the bells on the harness ringing.

“Thank you. I always wanted to do that.” Felicity said as they walked back to the town car.

Oliver laughed. “So have I”

Two days later a silver jingle bell appeared on Felicity’s desk with a note.

“I’m glad I made you smile. Oliver.”

Felicity rang the bell and smiled.


End file.
